


Christening

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Christening [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Sam, Domestic smut, Domesticity, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Horny Sam, Oral, Reader Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: My birthday present to my best friend is a series of short chapters detailing the reader and Sam Winchester buying their first house, and proceeding to christen every room.





	1. Chapter 1

The door shut with a thump, and almost immediately he had his hands on your waist, pulling you in for a deep kiss. You moaned against him, smiling and throwing your arms around his neck, assuming this was celebratory - until he started to push you towards the wall. As your back hit, making the hideous little flower picture that the previous owner had left behind wobbly precariously, you broke the kiss, frowning up at him.

‘What’s gotten into you?’ You asked, and Sam smirked wickedly.

‘We gotta christen the place, baby.’

Your mouth fell open as you looked up at him, comprehension dawning as he ground his hard on into your belly. ‘Sam, the agent  _ just _ left.’

He shrugged. ‘I know, but the door is locked and this place is ours, and...fuck, I wanna show my girlfriend how excited I am for our future.’ He bent his head, pressing peppered kisses along your jaw, and you felt your almost non-existent resolve crumble. ‘I wanna have you, pressed up against this wall, with your sweet little pussy squeezing me tight.’

You groaned, running your fingers through his thick hair, holding him close as his hands slip down your waist to the elastic of your sweats. Dressing nicely for the handing over of the keys hadn’t even crossed your mind - the house was yours if you wore a smart dress or your rattiest lounge pants.

‘Sam -’ You whimpered, clutching at him desperately as his kisses moved down your throat, his significantly taller frame almost bent double. His fingers were pulling at your sweatpants and you shimmied your hips, sudden urgency flooding your veins.

‘I know, sweetheart, I got you.’ His words were a mumbled vibration against the column of your throat and you whined out loud as his fingers slipped underneath the fabric of your underwear, finding you drenched and ready for him. ‘Fuck, baby, so fucking wet.’ He pulled his head up, a grin on his face as two digits pressed against the top of your slick folds, teasing at your swollen clit. ‘I thought you’d take more persuading.’

‘Our house,’ you returned, smirking for a split second before your expression dissolved into pleasure with the foray of his fingers against your pussy. He eased both into your pulsing channel, and you cried out as he found the sweet spot against your inner wall. It was ridiculous how good his accuracy was where it came to your body - there wasn’t a button Sam didn’t know how to locate and press until you were putty in his extremely large hands.

Without warning, he pulled his hand away, lifting you and pressing you against the wall, prompting you to whimper loudly. ‘We are changing this wallpaper,’ he muttered, pushing your pants down fiercely, before unbuckling his own, allowing them to fall just far enough to allow his cock release from the denim confines.

‘What’s wrong with the wallpaper?’ You asked, yelping as Sam turned you on the spot and pressed your body against the wall, his hands positioning you so your ass was sticking out. He fisted his cock in one hand, pushing your shirt up your back as he teased your opening.

He shrugged. ‘It’s beige. I don’t like it.’

You opened your mouth to reply, only to cry out as he thrust into you, bottoming out instantly and pausing. No matter how many times you’d done this, adjusting to Sam’s sheer size and girth was a necessity. Especially from behind.

After allowing you the time to acclimate, Sam moved his hips, pulling out a few inches and easing back in, making you emit a low pitched wanton moan that had him grinning in satisfaction. He held your hip with one hand, as the other held his weight against the wall, and the horrible beige wallpaper.

‘Ours,’ he groaned, leaning forward, bending his knees to allow for a deeper penetration into your all too willing body, and you nodded, gasping for breath against his onslaught, knowing you had less than a few seconds before you were screaming his name.

Probably a good thing you’d picked a house with few neighbours to hear the way Sam made you screech. They’d learn his name quickly, that’s for sure.

Sam’s orgasm hit him as your climax peaked, and you pushed back against him, wanting to feel every thrust and spurt of warmth that spread through your core, and his hips apparently agreed with you. You were moaning and writhing, both his hands taking hold of your waist as he gave one final hard thrust and pulled away, letting cum drip down your thighs as you struggled not to slump onto the floor.

Both of you were breathless, but you just about managed to drag your pants up your hips before looking at him with a coy smile.

‘Hallway done,’ Sam winked, and you couldn’t help the giggle you gave at his words.


	2. Pt 2

You rifled through the books, looking up occasionally, frowning at the shelves in the living room as you ignored the boys chatting in the kitchen. Dean had come over to help unpack, and he’d mentioned lunch before his brother had dragged him away. Food wasn’t an issue to you - organising your substantial book collection was.

Strong hands suddenly landed on your waist and drew you backwards against a strong chest, and you smiled.

‘Sam, I’m busy,’ you protested, feeling light kisses drop along your collarbone. ‘We can’t. Dean is -’

‘Dean has gone for lunch. And he promised to be gone at least half an hour. Probably longer if he goes to that cafe on the corner of Main, the one with the pretty cashier?’

You huffed, turning in Sam’s arms. ‘Good thing it’s a sandwich place. Food might be cold by the time it got here.’

Sam gave a short laugh, before pressing his lips to yours. ‘So, as we have some spare time, how about you put down the boxes and come sit on my lap like a good girl.’ You pulled back, raising an eyebrow at him. ‘What? Living room is on the list.’

‘You were serious?’

His hazel eyes sparkle. ‘Serious as it gets. I’m going to fuck you in every room in this house, Y/N.’ His hands grazed along your waist, pulling you closer. ‘Fuck, get hard just looking at you bending over. It could get embarrassing if you don’t help me out.’

‘Oh, I’ll help you out,’ you groaned, pushing up onto the tips of your toes to kiss him briefly, before placing your hands on his chest and shoving him backwards. He landed on the new burgundy couch that took up most of the back wall of the living room, long legs splayed out, and you stepped between them, pulling at the thin t-shirt you were wearing.

‘I get a show too?’ He asked, and you leaned in, placing a finger on his lips.

‘Show me what you got first, big boy.’ The words were a sultry purr, and Sam’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he hurried to obey, unbuckling his pants and pushing them down his thighs, along with his boxers, letting his thick cock stand proudly upwards. ‘Hmmm, I do love your dick, Sammy.’ You dropped to your knees, wrapping your fingers around him delicately, before licking from base to tip, relishing the deep groan he gave. There was slight thud as his head dropped back and hit the wall behind the couch, and you smiled, repeating the action to similar results.

His fingers clenched around the edge of the couch cushion as your lips moved over him, past the thick crown of his cock, taking inch after inch into your mouth. You covered what wouldn’t fit in your mouth with your hand, pumping him in time with the glide of your lips along his length; your cheeks hollowed to provide more of the pressure that made his head loll back onto the top of the couch back, his eyes fluttering between open and closed, and his mouth open in a gasp of pleasure.

A groan left his lips as you dragged your lips back up over the tip of his cock, sucking lightly and running your tongue along his slit, tasting the sweet precome beading there. Your eyes raised, meeting his lust blown gaze, a smile coating your face as you kept licking around the head of his cock, as his right hand lifted from the couch, running through your hair and holding the side of your head.

‘Get up here,’ he grunted, tugging lightly at your hair, and you released his cock with a wet plop, climbing up as his fingers dragged your pants down. You kicked them off as you straddled his lap, watching his large hand grasp his cock and position it at your slick entrance, allowing you the control of sinking onto him. A wanton moan left your lips as your ass came flush with his thighs, and Sam practically ripped your shirt off, burying his face between your breasts. ‘No bra. Fuck, you’re sexy.’

His hips bucked upwards, and you cried out, hand clutching his shoulders as you bouncing in his lap, feeling the twitch and throb of his dick deep inside you. His hands roamed over your skin, apparently unable to find a spot to settle on, and you begged for more as his mouth closed over one hard nipple, sucking at the tender flesh.

‘Fucking love you,’ Sam’s words were muffled against your breast, and you nodded, barely understanding the words as your climax welled up in your core. One of his hands pressed between your joined bodies, his index finger finding your clit easily and brushing over it, sending a crashing wave of pleasure through you. You cried out, clinging onto him, using his shoulders for leverage as you raised up and down on his cock, almost losing the rhythm as you came on his cock with his fingers twisting and pinching your clit, his mouth teasing each nipple in turn. Seconds later, he growled, his face pressed against your chest, his teeth grazing your hard nip as he pumped his climax into your welcoming heat.

Both of you stopped abruptly, your slick skin leaving wet patches on his clothing as he held you close, your pants mingling with giggles as you looked up at him from your position in his lap, against his broad chest.

‘Next time, you get naked too. Cheater.’


	3. Pt 3

The dishes were stacked on the side, the cupboards all open as you put things away. Boxes were stacked by the door, and you smiled as Sam waved his brother off at the door. Dean had been there most of the day helping, and you’d offered him a bed for the night, but he declined, making a lewd comment about not wanting to overhear anything that might scar him for life.

As the door shut, you placed another pile of dishes into the cupboard, staying bent over for longer than you needed as Sam walked into the room, stopping to lean against the doorframe with his arms folded, wiggling his eyebrows at your presented rear.

‘Nice ass,’ he commented, and you smirked, standing straight and turning to him.

‘All yours, baby.’

‘So...kitchen?’

‘Again?’ You asked, eyes widening. ‘It’s only a couple of hours.’

‘I got a job to do,’ Sam shrugged, his eyes surveying the available surfaces in the kitchen. ‘I’ve made a commitment and I’m seeing it through.’ His eyes darkened as he moved towards you, his soft pink tongue darting out to lick his lips like a hunter stalking his prey. ‘Now, are you gonna play ball, little girl?’

A giggle left you as Sam caught you around the waist with his strong hands, hauling you close against him, his mouth descending onto the column of your throat, sucking dark marks along your skin. ‘Sam! I’ve got work tomorrow.’

He shrugged, not relinquishing his hold on you. ‘Wear a high collar. I’m marking my woman up, good and proper.’

‘Caveman.’ The word came out on a breathy moan as his hand moved up your torso, cupping one breast and thumbing the nipple through your shirt. ‘I didn’t put a bra on after the last time.’

‘Love it when my girl is all accessible.’

You grinned. ‘No panties either.’

‘Minx,’ Sam chuckled, pushing you towards the table, picking you up and dropping you to the edge of the heavy oak furniture piece. ‘Sit there,’ he ordered, hands spreading your thighs before he pressed two fingers against your clothed core. ‘So hot and warm. That all for me, baby?’

‘You know it is,’ you gasped, arching your back as he tugged your pants down and under your ass, leaving you bare against the wood. He kept moving, until the pants were free of your legs completely, tossing them unceremoniously into the corner. ‘God, Sam, don’t stop -’ A squeak disrupted your words as his fingers found your pussy, bare this time, circling your clit softly. 

Sam hummed in amusement as he got to his knees, peppering kisses along your inner thigh as you whimpered for him. ‘Like I said,’ he blew against your rapidly moistening slit, smiling as you gave a high pitched pornographic moan. ‘I made a commitment.’ His tongue darted out, joining his fingers on your slick flesh, parting your labia with ease and dipping into your channel just the barest amount to make you shiver and beg for more. Sam only smiled, continuing to tease you, his fingers lightly massaging the bundle of nerves at the top of your cunt, whilst his tongue circled your entrance.

‘Sam, please -’ You cried out, the pressure on your clit increasing for a split second before disappearing altogether and you whined in disappointment, only to shriek as his mouth covered your pussy, the sudden stimulation making you scream. His hands held you firmly, his tongue laving your intimate parts until your entire body jerked and spasmed, your arms just about holding you up as you fell backwards onto the table.

Your orgasm overtook you easily, and you barely noticed Sam abandoning you to stand up and push down his own sweatpants. His boxers and pants his the floor, as he lined himself up and pushed home in the middle of your orgasm, and you screamed as it compounding the pleasure flowing through your veins. Your hands left the table to cling to Sam’s upper arms and he panted like an animal, wasting no time in setting a brutal rhythm.

The wood underneath your ass would have given you friction burns if it weren’t for the varnish, but even so, there was a warmth where you rubbed against it, Sam’s thrusts pushing you back, and his hands dragging you back towards him, back along the length of his thick cock. A sweat broke out on your skin quickly, and you longed to pull off your shirt, but you were reluctant to break your hold on Sam, not wanting to stop his rhythm. Every stroke of his cock into you hit your sweet spot, and you could feel him pushing you higher and higher, stoking the fire in your core to limitless pleasure.

‘Sam,’ you whined, and Sam looked at you through his long hair, falling into his eyes and making him look almost primal as he fucked you hard, the force behind his movements making the table scrape against the tiled floor. ‘I wanna feel you…’

‘Wanna feel me what, baby?’

‘Wanna feel you come,’ you gasped, clinging to him. ‘So bad, need to feel -’

His mouth covered yours, and you moaned into the kiss, your hands moving up to his shoulders, wanting to hold him there forever. When his lips broke away, his eyes were locked on yours. ‘I got you,’ he whispered. ‘Come with me, Y/N. Come on, baby.’

It didn’t take much encouragement as he slammed up into you, hitting exactly the right spot to send you thundering into the abyss, your screams drowning out the pleasured snarl he gave as he gave one final thrust and held himself inside your body, filling you with exactly what you wanted as you came down from your high.

Tiredness pervaded your body, and you slumped, sighing contentedly as Sam withdrew, taking a second to pull his pants up before he scooped you from table.

‘I love you,’ you whispered against his chest, your eyes drooping closed as he carried you through the house to the bedroom. ‘So much.’

He chuckled, kissing your forehead. ‘Love you too, baby.’


	4. Pt 4

You were awake before Sam, and you’d started your morning routine, ready for another day of sorting the house out before you had work in the afternoon. Looking in the bathroom mirror, you inspected the hickey on your neck, smiling fondly as the bathroom door creaked open and Sam walked in, his eyes zoning straight in on your ass, clad only in panties.

‘You have an obsession,’ you pointed out, and he grinned.

‘I’ll show you obsession,’ he growled, practically power sliding to his knees behind you. ‘Keep your face on that mirror, sweetheart. Want you to see your own face as I make you come.’ You yelped in surprise as he ripped your panties down, positioning you with legs spread and ass sticking out, prompting you to cling to the basin to stop yourself from falling.

‘Sam, baby, I can’t -’

‘Hush,’ he ordered, his thumbs spreading your ass cheeks, exposing your pussy to his view, and you were glad you’d had a shower before he’d woken up. ‘Look at that pink little cunt,’ he muttered, holding you open with two fingers on one hand, using the other to tease your hole, dragging the finger up towards your asshole, teasing you. ‘Been awhile since I’ve had you there.’

You swallowed, gasping loudly as he brushed the tip of his tongue over your tightest entrance, and your pussy clenched in response.

‘But not today,’ Sam chuckled as he returned his attention to your pussy. ‘I want you to come on my tongue this morning, baby. Not gonna fuck you. Want you to beg for it.’

‘Sam -’

He cut you off. ‘Watch the mirror.’ You turned your eyes to your own reflection, unable to see him as he thrust his tongue into your wet channel, getting it deeper and deeper with each stroke, his hands holding you wide open for his access. ‘Can you see yourself, sweetheart?’

You nodded, nails sliding against the porcelain as you locked eyes with yourself in the mirror. Your skin was flushed red, and your breathing was getting heavier as Sam teased your folds with his tongue, not going any further than long wet stripes against your sensitive flesh.

‘I’ve watched you so many times when you come, you know that? I can see,  _ feel _ , exactly when you’re going to break for me.’ His tongue dipped into your channel, not deep enough to do anything but make you want more, but Sam quickly drew away, replacing his tongue with a single long thick finger. ‘Tell me how this feels.’

His finger pushed into you, up to the knuckle, and you whined, pushing back against him for more friction. ‘Feels good,’ you rasped, and he laughed under his breath.

‘But you need more?’ You nodded at his question, sucking in a lungful of air as he added a second finger. ‘So wet for me, baby,’ he muttered, pumping his fingers in and out of you slowly, curling the tips to seek out the spot he knew would have you shaking and whimpering in the way he liked. ‘Got me so hard right now.’

‘Why don’t you fuck me?’ The words were a pleading whine that had Sam laughing as he shook his head, still pumping his fingers into you, scissoring them slightly.

‘Because that’s not my plan for this morning.’ Sam added a third finger, stretching you out as you heard him groan deeply. Looking down, you saw his hand moving against his own body, and you knew he was jerking off with his fingers buried in your pussy at the same time. ‘Eyes back on the mirror, baby.’

You obeyed, groaning in need as his fingers twisted and pumped in and out of your body. ‘Then what’s your plan?’

‘I want you wet. Begging. Pleading for my cock. I want you desperate to come - I want you to be crying my name before I let you have that release you’re chasing.’

You whimpered, shaking your head. ‘Sam, I can’t, uh, I can’t -’ Words were hard to come by as he kept up his assault on your body, his fingers chasing his own orgasm at the same time. ‘I have work,’ you finished, unsure what else to say. All you wanted was his thick length buried so far inside you, you’d be walking funny, but it didn’t look like you were getting your way today.

Sam grunted, and you cried out as he picked up the pace, pushing you closer to the edge. His orgasm came first - you recognised the sounds he made when he reached his peak - and you pushed back against his hand, wanting your own completion. He pressed his mouth against your slit, dragging his fingers away and teasing your clit for a brief second before his touch disappeared entirely.

A wail of disappointment made you stand straight, as Sam grabbed you by the waist and pulled you close. ‘No getting yourself off, Y/N,’ he ordered. ‘I want you ready for me. I know you, I know you’re gonna be thinking about my big thick cock for the rest of the day.’

‘Sam -’ You whined, almost stumbling as his hands left you, and he turned away.

‘Just wait, baby. It’ll be worth it.’ He threw a wink back at you as he disappeared towards the shower, leaving you shaking and needy, and cursing his damn name.


	5. Pt 5

‘What are you doing?’

Sam’s voice made you turn from where you were fixing the sheets on the guest room bed. You smiled at him, shaking your head at his slightly pointless question. ‘What does it look like I’m doing, Sam?’

He raised an eyebrow at you. ‘Well, it looks like you’re putting new sheets on the bed for Dean. Which is...pointless. Dean’s not gonna even notice.’ You shrugged, continuing with the sheets, tucking them under the mattress all the way along as Sam stepped further into the room. His fingers grasped your hips, tugging you away from the bed.

‘Sam, seriously, I’m busy.’ You tried to dislodge him, but your efforts were halfhearted, and your tone was playful.

‘And I’m horny,’ he purred, his hands massaging your ass. ‘I thought we discussed this earlier.’

You stood straight, turning into his arms with a smile, your fingers sliding up over his shoulders. ‘Yes, but I have work in two hours, and a whole bunch of chores to do before I go.’ Sam smirked, his hands grabbing your asscheeks fully, pulling you hard against him. ‘You’re a complete pain.’

He chuckled, dropping his mouth to brush his lips against yours, teasing the kiss out. ‘You love it,’ he muttered, before seizing your mouth, his tongue insistently demanding entrance, stroking against yours as he gently pushed you backwards to the bed. You yelped into his mouth as your calves hit the wooden bed frame.

‘You’re incorrigible,’ you giggled, reaching up to run your fingers through his thick, long hair. ‘Should I refrain from big words while your blood is all vacationing down south?’

‘Might be an idea,’ Sam smiled, his hands grabbing at your clothes, almost as if he were unsure where to touch you, roaming along every patch of skin he could find. ‘Fuck, you were so good for me this morning.’

‘Does that mean I get…’ Your right hand dropped from your shoulder, squeezing between your bodies to lay teasing fingers on his cock, straining at his pants. Your voice turned sultry as you smirked up at him. ‘A reward?’

The first reaction he gave you was a groan, and you enjoy the low rumble of it as you waited for his answer. His second reaction took you by surprise - so much so that your back was on the mattress and Sam’s fingers were dragging your jeans down your legs, tearing your sneakers off along with them and throwing them to unknown parts of the room. A gasp ripped itself from your throat as Sam’s strong hands divested you of your panties, and two thick fingers pressed at your slick pussy.

‘I’ll give you a reward,’ he growled, nipping at your thigh as he crawled up your body, his fingers slowly penetrating you, scissoring you open. ‘In fact, I’ll give you several.’ You cried out, arching your back as Sam landed on his hip, one leg draped over yours as he fucked you with his fingers, his thumb teasing at your clit.

‘Sam!’ His name was cracked on your tongue, as he coaxed pleasure from your bones with ease, smiling as he watched you shake on the bed.

‘I think you should take that t-shirt off,’ he murmured, pressing his mouth to your shoulder, scratching his teeth along the fabric. ‘Take it off and show me you, Y/N.’ You dragged your eyes to meet his, waiting for his fingers to stop moving. ‘Ah, ah, baby girl. I’m not stopping what I’m doing here. You’re just gonna have to figure it out.’

You whined, pouting at him, but it wasn’t going to work. Sam had the market cornered on pleading expressions with his big hazel puppy dog eyes, and he wasn’t going to be won over that easily. Huffing, you grabbed the hem of your shirt, wiggling it up to underneath your breasts before Sam curled his fingers inside you, grazing against your deepest sweet spot, and you lost momentum.

‘G-gah, S-Sam! Oh god, oh god, oh god!’

‘Keep going, sweetheart,’ Sam urged, and you mewled pathetically, fingers pulling at your top again, all while he was pushing you higher and higher. ‘Come on.’ You nodded, panting heavily as you finally got your top over your breasts, forcing yourself to drag it over your head. It was looped around your elbows and you almost had it off, when Sam moved his arm and pinned yours, smirking wildly. ‘You wanna come, baby?’

The noise that tore from your throat was half grunt, half growl, and all desperation, and Sam laughed, watching your hips jerk wildly off of the bed. Your fingers clenched tightly as you felt his mouth brush against the top of your breasts, his groan amplified by his tongue dragging over your skin.

‘Answer me.’

A howl of frustration made him laugh, and he pressed his thumb against your clit again, circling it, applying just the right amount of pressure. You wailed, feeling the precipice of your orgasm teasing you, and you nodded frantically. ‘Yes, yes, please, Sam, please -’ The last word was dragged out, and Sam grinned, tugging the cup of your bra down with his teeth, exposing the nipple.

His teeth closed around the sensitive peak, and that was all you needed to careen head first into pleasure, your climax exploding outwards from your core. Your entire body shuddered, and you felt the weight lift from your arms as Sam removed his fingers from your pussy, and removed your shirt and bra for you. You simply lay there, basking in the afterglow of his touch, barely noticing when he stood and stripped, using his knees to push yours wide on the edge of the bed.

‘You know Dean won’t change these sheets, right?’ Sam murmured, jacking his own cock as he watched you, resplendent underneath him.

You sighed, smiling dreamily at him. ‘That sounds like a Dean problem. Could you just fuck me already? I’ve been a good girl.’

Sam grinned. ‘That you have.’ He looked down, pushing the head of his cock against your pussy, running it along your soaked slit as you moaned, your hands clutching up at him. ‘You want this, sweetheart?’

There was no pause, no allowance for you to answer as Sam slammed into you, filling you to the brim with his thick length. You screamed, bringing your legs up from the edge of the bed, feeling the weight of his body on yours as he cut off your cries with a firm kiss. His hands tangled in your hair as he held you on the bed, his strokes long and hard and making you see stars.

‘Fuck, got me wound so tight, Y/N. Gonna come, gonna fucking fill you up.’ His words were a growl against your skin, filling you with new flame, and you dug your heels into his ass, urging him on as he slammed into you over and over. You were still riding the wave from the orgasm he’d given you before; it felt like a thousand fireworks lighting up in your head, flooding your veins with enough hormones to make you screech for him again, just as his climax hit and he pumped spurt after spurt of warm come into your willing body.

Both of you collapsed into a heap, limbs tangling together, slick skin on skin as Sam pressed kisses and words of adoration into your skin. You smiled, utterly relaxed, completely ignoring the fact that you had work soon.

‘I don’t want you to go today,’ he muttered, biting at your jaw. ‘Want you to stay here and be naked with me.’

‘Except that might scar your brother,’ you pointed out, as Sam chuckled and shrugged. ‘And you have shit to do.’ He sighed, laying his head next to yours on the bed as he caught your hand and threaded his fingers through yours.

‘You’re right. Always right.’


	6. Pt 6

It had been a long afternoon of hell at work, and by the time you stumbled in through the front door, you wanted nothing more than a hot bath and bed. Of course, you boyfriend had other ideas, making you jump when you turned the light on.

‘Sam!’ You squeaked, seeing him sat on the stairs, a lazy grin on his face, his long legs stretching over nearly five steps. ‘What the hell? I thought you were going out with Dean?’

‘I was. He is. He picked up a nice looking leggy blonde and promised to be home at a reasonable hour. Which means we’ve got about…’ He stopped, looking at his watch. ‘About forty five minutes.’

You sighed, dropping your bag onto the hallway table, trying not to pay attention to the stack of boxes next to the table that still needed to have a home allocated. ‘Sam, I had a hell of an afternoon.’

‘Yeah, me too,’ he leaned back against the polished wooden steps, grinning. ‘Got next to nothing done, and, er, the shower…’

‘What about the shower?’

Sam rolled his shoulders, avoiding your eyes. ‘It’s busted.’ You groaned, your body going slack in irritation. ‘Don’t worry, it’s getting fixed. And in the meantime…’ He reached out, and you moved without even thinking, sinking down against him. ‘I ran you a bath. With the scents you bought from Lush last Christmas? And bubbles.’

A smile covered your face, and you looked up at him, adoring him even more. ‘Have I mentioned how much I love you, Sam Winchester?’

‘You have. But, the bath is a little hot and needs to cool down, or you might burn your ass or something. Maybe...we could...pass a few minutes, give it a chance?’

‘What  _ exactly _ are you getting at, Sam?’ You muttered, kissing against his jaw and working down to his neck. ‘You want me to do something for you?’ He groaned and your hand grasped the hardness already swelling in his sweatpants. ‘You want me to suck your cock, Sam? Want my mouth on you, making you come?’

He growled out a “yes” as you lowered yourself, deciding to ignore the ache in your lower back, plucking at the elastic waistband of his sweats. His fingers threaded through your hair, pulling it free from the upstyle you sported at work.

‘Wanna come in my throat, baby? Want me to swallow down everything you got?’

‘Fuck, yes,’ he hissed, arching his head back as you freed him from the confines of his pants. ‘God, I love you so much, you sex fiend.’

You dragged your tongue up the length of his cock, just the way he liked it, before flashing him a bright smile. ‘I’m the sex fiend? You’ve fucked me in…’ You counted quickly. ‘Five different places since we moved here.’

‘Sex fiend isn’t a bad term,’ Sam smiled, looking down at his stiff length, held in your small hand. ‘And fuck if you aren’t beautiful when you’re horny.’

‘So I’m not beautiful the rest of the time?’ You asked, letting your thumb stroke over the thick vein of the underside of his dick. ‘Sammy, this is not how you get a blow job.’

He laughed, pushing forward off of the steps with one hand, using it to grab your chin gently. ‘You always beautiful. Just especially so when your cheeks are flushed for me.’ He paused, his thumb running along your bottom lip. ‘Like when I call you a dirty little slut. Or a whore.’

You hummed, biting at his thumb just as he pulled away. ‘I’m only your whore,’ you confirmed, ducking your head down to bestow a tiny kitten lick to the throbbing, angry red crown of his cock. He didn’t protest your claim, only groaning loudly as you suckled at his tip, your tongue dipping into his slit.

Tightening your hand around the base of his manhood, you relished the noise he made as you let your lips slide down over him, taking as much as you could into your mouth, until your nose was pressed against your own hand. Your gag reflex threatened, but you pushed it down, breathing deeply through your nose, closing your eyes to focus on what you were doing. Sam’s hips thrust up a little, and you moaned, hollowing your cheeks, placing your free hand against his thigh to brace yourself. The fingers in your hair tightened and you let go, bobbing your head up and down enthusiastically.

‘God, you’re so fucking good at that,’ Sam moaned, his head back against the stairs as you sucked him off. Your hand moved on his thigh, closer to his groin, finding his balls swollen and heavy and Sam almost jumped as you cupped them. Rolling them gently between your fingers had the desired reponse, and he cried out as you doubled your efforts. Your head bobbed quicker, and you ignored the new discomfort in your neck, just as Sam’s fingers tightened to the point of pain.

His entire body jerked, and you felt the first thick rope of come hit the back of your throat, sliding easily down as you swallowed him. His orgasm came with his fingers digging into the stairs behind him, his toes curling where his legs stretched out, but you still didn’t stop until he collapsed.

Pulling away, you surveyed your work, licking the last few drops of his taste from your lips as Sam panted and twitched on the steps, his eyes shut. ‘F-fuck,’ he groaned, slowly letting his eyes open again to focus on you. You smiled at him, before offering your hand and Sam took it, getting to his feet and pulling his sweats up.

‘So, there’s a bath?’

‘Hell yeah there is.’ Sam grinned. ‘How about you let me scrub your back?’


	7. Pt 7

Sam was gone when you woke up the next morning, and you stretched, smiling dopily up at the ceiling for a few moments before rolling onto your side and grabbing your phone. There was a message from your mom, reminding you it was the family party at the weekend, and one from Sam that was simply the cute cat emoji with heart eyes, followed by a thumbs up and the purple aubergine.

He was such a dick at times.

You giggled, climbing out of bed and stretching again, before grabbing your robe and heading for the bathroom. Going through the motions, you felt a little dreamy, and you practically floated down the stairs, humming to yourself.

Some toast and a cup of coffee later, you moved from room to room, contemplating the decor in each one, before your eyes went to the back door, and you brightened. The garden was lovely when you’d viewed the place with Sam, but you’d had a few ideas about it when you’d seen it.

That was where Sam found you an hour or so later, as you were cataloguing the plants you wanted to keep, and the trees you wanted to cut down. He came up behind you, sliding his arms around your waist and kissing your neck as you smiled widely.

‘What were you thinking?’ He asked.

‘I was thinking, decking over by the back door. Might have to dig it out a little,’ you kept your voice low as Sam kept kissing your neck, humming in agreement. ‘You and Dean could manage that, right?’

‘We could.’

‘And, oh, hey, over here, brick barbecue. For the summer,’ you grinned, feeling excited at your plans. ‘And maybe a playhouse...you know...for...for…’

Sam chuckled, turning you in his arms. ‘I got you.’ You blushed as Sam took your lips, your eyes fluttering shut as he ground into you. When the kiss broke, you sucked in a breath, smiling dreamily. ‘But as of now, we’re kid free, non-neighbour adjacent and -’ He looked around before dropping his gaze back to you and giving you a flirty smirk. ‘Completely private with these six foot fences. Let’s face it, only person who can see over them is me.’

Your eyes widened as you realised what he was implying. ‘Sam. We cannot -’ You lowered your voice, feeling a little shy, which was slightly ridiculous. ‘We can’t fuck in the garden.’

‘No one can see us.’ He smiled as he replied, pressing his mouth to the side of yours, peppering a trail of kisses down your jaw. ‘Come on, baby. The grass is dry and everything.’ You keened as he pressed blunt teeth to the spot where your jaw met your neck, his fingers sliding around to your lower back. He ground against you, the thick outline of his cock pressing against your belly.

‘Sam...you’re corrupting me,’ you whispered. ‘We can’t -’

‘Oh, but we can. House is ours. Everything here, is ours.’ One of his hands pressed down, curving between your ass cheeks, his fingers just about reaching your jean-covered pussy. ‘This, well, this is mine but you get the point.’

Another whine left you as he pressed in further, teasing you through your clothes. Your fingers clutched at his shirt, and you let your head fall back, giving him perfect access to your neck. Sam smiled, running his tongue over the sensitive hollow of your throat, before sucking a dark mark into the skin.

‘You need to lay down,’ you gasped as he released your skin, looking proud of his work.

‘You need to take these,’ he tugged hard at your jeans, ‘off.’ You nodded, unbuckling your pants and pushing them down, before pushing Sam hard, and sending him tumbling down onto his ass. ‘Shit, someone’s aggressive.’ A shrug pulled at your shoulders, and you kicked off your jeans and panties, before straddling his thighs, your fingers quickly going to his belt.

Sam groaned, bringing his hands down to help you, but you slapped them away, and he laughed loudly. ‘I’m in charge this time, big boy.’ You raised your chin. ‘Hands behind your head.’

‘Yes, ma’am,’ he grinned, and you smacked his hip.

‘Less of the ma’am, buster.’ Your fingers ripped at his belt, pulling his pants down harshly, just enough to free his thick cock from its prison. ‘Hmmm, I do love your cock, Sammy. It’s very pretty.’ He frowned, opening his mouth to protest the use of the word “pretty”, but you shook your head, gripping his length tightly. ‘Be quiet now, or I go inside and do the dishes. No one likes blue balls, Sam.’

He shut his mouth with an audible snap, miming putting a zip across his mouth. You gave him a curt satisfied nod, before turning your attention to the oversized body part you held in your hand.

‘Where was I? Oh yeah, ode to Sam’s cock.’ You grinned, and Sam tried not to copy your expression. ‘It’s so hard and slick,’ you purred, leaning forward and swiping your thumb over the tip of his dick. ‘The way this vein throbs when you’re turned on; I can feel your pulse right…’ You pressed your tongue to the sensitive spot just below the crown of his cock, and Sam groaned loudly. ‘Here.’

He grunted as you pulled away, removing your hand from him. With a sly grin, you crawled up his body, rocking your hips against his as you pinned his cock between your slick cunt and his groin. Bracing yourself with your hands on his chest, you started to move, slowly sliding him through your folds, making the head of his dick bump into your clit with every movement, and Sam let another groan fall from his lips.

‘Am I teasing you?’ You asked, pushing his shirt up to expose his defined stomach and chest, leaning your face down to drag your tongue up between his ribs, until you found one hardened little nipple. Your teeth scraped over it, and Sam’s body jerked, his cock leaking precome as you rutted against him. ‘Do you wanna be inside, Sam?’ He still didn’t speak, and you giggled. ‘You’re good at this. You can answer, baby. I won’t bite.’

‘Fuck, yes, I wanna be inside you.’ The words rushed out from his mouth, and he clenched his fists underneath his head.

‘Hmmm,’ you moaned, biting his nipple gently.

‘Ow. You said you don’t bite,’ he accused.

You laughed, sitting upright, your saliva drying over his nipple and making it harder as you watched. ‘I lied. And you love it.’ His cock kept twitching and throbbing as you kept rolling your body against his. ‘Beg for it, Sammy. Beg me to fuck you.’

Sam nodded, gasping as you let his cock catch against your entrance, his mouth working open and closed. ‘Please. Please, fucking ride me, Y/N. Wanna feel you, wet and warm around me. Fuck, baby, let me in.’

You rose up onto your knees, reaching between your legs to grasp his cock and guide him home. The second he inched into your body, you both moaned, and it took all your willpower not to relinquish your control and beg Sam to fuck you the way he always did so well.

He hissed as you immediately dragged yourself back off of him, starting up a punishing rhythm, hard enough for your bodies to collide with an audible slap. Sam gasped and grunted, almost tearing chunks of turf out with his hands as you kept riding him, throwing your head back like you were starring in your very own x-rated movie.

‘I wanna touch you,’ Sam groaned, and you giggled despite yourself, not giving him permission as he gave a frustrated noise and tried to buck his hips up. ‘Fuck, Y/N, let me touch you.’

You looked down, enjoying your power over him, before pushing your shirt up to expose your bra to his. Sam reached up, taking the silent permission and cupping your covered breasts in his hands. He massaged them firmly, his jaw clenched, almost snarling as you kept writhing and rucking on top of him.

‘Sammy,’ you whined, ‘gonna come. Gonna come on your cock, baby.’

‘Do it,’ he commanded, nodding. ‘Fucking come, sweetheart. Scream so loud the neighbours hear you.’ A little voice in your head said that it was public indecency to let the neighbours know you were fucking on your lawn, but you were too far gone to pay attention to it. Sam’s cock pumped up into you and you gave in to the surge of pleasure that span your reality out of control. He was urging you through, telling you how it felt to have you coming undone around him, how wet you were against his skin.

And then there was the solid warmth of his chest, the cover of his arms and the heat of the sunshine beating down on your skin. He was still hard and throbbing inside you, but he was done, both of your spendings coating your thighs.

‘Baby?’ Sam’s voice coaxed you from the hazy bliss you were enjoying far too much, and you made a noise of acknowledgement, making him chuckle. ‘We should go inside.’

‘Can’t we just lay here for a while?’ You asked, using your index finger to trace a circle on his chest.

Sam shook his head. ‘I didn’t wanna say anything before...but…’

There was a panicked look on your face as you looked up. ‘What?’

‘I think there’s an ant nest under my ass.’


	8. Pt 8

‘Sam?’ You called out, stepping out of the house into the yard at the side of the property, seeing your beat up old Jeep in the driveway. The garage door was open, and you heard your boyfriend respond to your call from inside. ‘What are you doing?’ you asked as you stepped into the outbuilding.

Sam looked up from where he was pushing a box onto a shelf, smiling at you. ‘I was just clearing up some stuff.’ His eyes raked over your body, one eyebrow quirking up seductively. ‘You look so hot wearing my clothes.’

You looked down, pulling at the hem of the old grey v-neck you’d pilfered from one of his boxes. Most of your clothing still needed to be located, and after a quick shower, Sam’s belongings were more accessible. ‘It’s just a t-shirt, Sam,’ you grinned, walking over slowly to him. ‘The sweats were about the only thing of mine I could find that was clean.’

He licked his lips, pulling you close. ‘Does that mean you’re commando right now?’ He practically purred the words and almost as if he’d hit a button, you could feel heat pooling in your core.

‘Maybe…’ You whispered in return, walking your fingers up his chest. Sam growled, hoisting you into his arms, his hands firm under your thighs as he lifted you onto the front of the old Camaro you’d owned since you were legally able to drive. ‘Ugh, Sam -’

‘Shush,’ he ordered, cupping your cheek with his hand as you settled on the hood. ‘You don’t give me a straight answer, you live with the consequences.’ As he was talking, his fingers teased at the waistband of your pants, easing them down and under your ass. You whined, which only made Sam smirk as he exposed your skin to the cool metal of the car, his eyes lighting up when he realised he’d been right. ‘Damn, you always manage to surprise me.’

You giggled. ‘It’s not the first time I’ve forgone panties. Remember that anniversary dinner at your firm? The night I wore the little black dress…’ You trailed off as Sam looked wistful, remembering the way he’d fucked you in one of the bathroom stalls at the posh restaurant. No one had noticed how flushed you’d been all through the rest of the meal, or the looks Sam kept giving you, being the only one who knew how his come was drying on your thighs as you ate over-seasoned coq au vin. 

The moment snapped as Sam’s fingers pushed your thighs apart, sliding up smoothly to your bare mound, and you gasped as he made contact, his other hand on the small of your back, pinning you in place. ‘I’m gonna lick your pussy until you squirt for me, you got that?’

‘Saaam,’ you whimpered. ‘You know I don’t...I...fuck, I can’t think straight with you touching me.’

He sniggered, pushing one long digit into your slick channel as you clutched at his shoulder with clawed fingers. ‘Keep trying,’ he urged. ‘Tell me about the restaurant. What did you do?’ He added a second finger and you sank your teeth into your bottom lip, trying to keep your mind on what he’d asked.

‘You asked me to meet you in the men’s bathroom,’ you ground out, your hips making subtle rotations to encourage him. ‘And then you locked the door behind us.’

‘What did I do then?’ Sam’s voice was like gravel as he kept pumping his long fingers into your body, curling them at just the right point to make your toes clench. 

‘Y-you took me...took me into a stall...uh, right there, fuck, Saaam!’ You shook your head.

Sam’s fingers stilled a little, and you panted heavily as he kissed along your jaw. ‘Come on, baby. Keep playing.’

‘You sat on the toilet seat first, a-and pulled out your...your cock,’ you gasped as he stroked your sweetest spot, your body shivering in response. ‘And I rode you…fuck -’

Sam swallowed down the expletive with a brief, sharp kiss, before pulling back and removing his fingers from your pussy. ‘Rode me like a bitch in heat,’ he groaned, dropping to his knees at the edge of the car, tugging you forward on the hood, smiling at the way your skin flushed and shone with sweat and exertion. ‘Always so fucking beautiful on top.’

You opened your mouth to speak, only to be cut off by one long swipe of his tongue along your folds, making you cry out. Sam didn’t stop there, his tongue driving into your hole, pushing in as far as he could manage before dragging back out.

‘Keep telling the story, Y/N,’ he warned, nipping at your thigh.

‘You made me stand up,’ you whispered, throat almost raw with need. ‘And bend over with my hands on the wall.’ Sam nodded, his tongue drawing patterns along your skin as you spoke, before he zeroed in on your clit. He sucked it into his mouth, pulling a long, deep moan from your lips.

His fingers pushed into you again, opening you up for his tongue, and your moans grew louder. The combination of his mouth and fingers was overstimulating, and you found yourself fucking back down onto him, desperate for more, even though it felt like your mind might actually explode.

Sam growled against you, the vibration of the noise making you dizzy with the need to come, but he wanted more of the story. ‘Tell me, Y/N,’ he grunted, his voice muffled by your thighs.

‘Fuck, Sam, please!’ You threw your head back, your hands bracing your body weight against the hood of the car. ‘You fucked me, fuck, you bent me over and fucked me raw in the stall, and sent me back to the table with your come dripping down my thighs!’ The words were rushed and half screamed, but as you finished, Sam stood, thrusting three fingers into your dripping cunt, and you came, juices gushing out of you onto his hand. He didn’t stop, watching you like the cat that got the literal cream as you climaxed over his hand, his fingers still working you over even as you collapsed in a soaked, sweaty mess on the car.

When you were finally done, Sam pulled his hand away, licking up his forearm, to his wrist and fingers, as you watched him with lidded eyes. ‘That’s better.’ He dropped his hands to his pants, pushing them down to let his straining cock free from it’s confines. ‘My turn.’

You grinned lazily, rolling onto your belly and letting your legs hang off of the car. Sam gripped your thighs, holding you up so you could hook your ankles around his back, wasting no time in lining himself up and sinking home.

‘Got me so fucking wound up with that story, I’m not gonna last long,’ he grunted, keeping his pace to long smooth strokes as you nodded, and tried to stop yourself sliding off the hood. ‘Fuck, you’re so wet.’

‘You did just make me come like a fucking fountain,’ you pointed out. Sam responded by thrusting hard into you, making you squeal and try to get more purchase on the metal underneath you, but it was no good. He let go, pounding into your body hard, each thrust punctuated by the sound of skin slapping against skin, echoing around the garage space.

His hips kept hammering against you, and you felt your second orgasm approaching, not quite on par with the first, but enough to make you scream his name and let go, just as his climax overtook him. He slammed into you one last time, before warmth spread through your core, thick ropes of come filling you up. As soon as he was done, Sam pulled away, leaving you bereft and completely fucked out on the car, his chuckling making you smile despite the position you were in.

‘Like I said, you look sexy in my clothes,’ he muttered, moving around to press a kiss to your cheek. You refused to move for at least a couple of moments, realising that you’d probably have to wash the car at some point too.

A smile covered your face.

If wearing his clothes got him going like that, you might never wash your own again.


	9. Pt 9

The house was empty when you arrived home from work, and you sighed in irritation at the pile of laundry awaiting you. Sam had done the dishes, of course, he always did those before he headed out for the day, but doing the laundry meant going down into the basement. And you’d never been down there on your own.

But, it had to be done. You headed to the bedroom, pulling off your pants and dragging your shirt over your head. Discarding it into the laundry basket, you removed your slip on work shoes, leaving you in just your panties and undervest. The basket was slightly weighted as you picked it up, turning from the bedroom and heading towards the basement.

The room was dark as you descended into it, and you reached out to turn the light on, looking around. It wasn’t a dingy room - there was a stone flooring, and the walls were layered in insulation for it’s use as a utility room. Mostly, you and Sam were using it for storage and to house the appliances.

Humming a tune, you walked over to the dryer and washing machine, going about the laundry and trying not to think about the windowless room around you. The front door opened and shut upstairs, and a few moments later, Sam called your name.

‘I’m down here!’ You called, bending to take the morning’s laundry out of the washing machine and transfer it to the dryer. Sam’s footsteps echoed down the stairs, and he whistled at you, bent over in front of the machine.

‘Now there’s a sight to come home to,’ he leered, leaning against the bannister. ‘Only one thing that could make it better.’ He stepped off of the bottom step, walking over to you as you stood straight. ‘Take off the rest of your clothes.’

You giggled as his hands cupped your ass. ‘Sam, I’m doing the laundry.’

‘And I’m not interfering. I’m sure those clothes need washing anyway, right?’ The humour in his voice was palpable, and he pulled you closer to kiss along your neck, making you giggle more. ‘Come on, baby. I’ve been sat in boring meetings all day, and all I could think of was your sweet little ass.’

A snort left your mouth. ‘Hardly little,’ you returned, pushing him off. ‘Just, let me finish putting this in the dryer.’

Sam groaned as you pushed him away, letting you dump the clothing into the dryer and turn it on. It rattled to life, the spin cycle starting almost immediately. ‘Okay, you’re done. Strip.’

You turned, focusing a sly smile on him as he waited, and slowly, you gripped the hem of your vest, pulling it up and over your head. His eyes followed your movements, and as you unhooked your bra and pulled it off, Sam bit into his bottom lip. You cupped your own breasts, looking up at your boyfriend and relishing the expression on his face. Keeping your eyes on his, you bent, pulling down your panties and throwing them towards the laundry.

‘Hop up on the dryer, baby.’ Sam’s voice was husky, thick with arousal as you blushed and looked down at the floor. His eyes dragged over your nude body, and he smiled, holding a hand out to you. ‘I’ll help you up.’

You complied, moving backwards as his strong fingers took your hand, jumping up onto the dryer as it rattled away. The cool temperature of the metal made you gasp, and you lost your balance for a moment as Sam released you and stepped away, his eyes flashing.

‘Spread your thighs for me, sweetheart. Show me that sweet little pussy.’

Your teeth sank into your bottom lip as you did as he asked, exposing your slick folds to his view. Sam reached down, palming the outline of his thick cock through the fabric of his work pants. ‘You like what you see?’ You asked, leaning back on one hand, the other draping over your thigh.

‘I’d like it more if you were touching yourself,’ Sam suggested, unbuttoning his shirt. Your breath caught in your throat as he undressed himself, kicking his shoes across the room as your fingers danced towards your own sensitive flesh. ‘I’m not gonna touch you - but I want to see you come.’

‘Like this?’ You asked, trailing one finger along your slick folds.

‘Fuck, just like that,’ he muttered, pushing down his pants and boxer shorts. His cock sprang free, bouncing against his stomach once, before he wrapped his own hand around it. It was still an incredibly arousing sight to see - Sam’s hand were gigantic, and even he couldn’t encompass the entirety of his length in his fingers. ‘Tell me how it feels, Y/N.’

‘Feels good,’ you mewled. ‘But not as good as your touch would be. Not as good as your cock, Sam.’

Sam chuckled, pumping his cock slowly, his eyes on your face for a second before dropping to your wet pussy. ‘Don’t wanna hear about me. Tell me what you do when you’re alone, sweetheart. If I wasn’t here, and you needed to come...how would you touch yourself?’

You bit your lip, dipping your index finger into your entrance, feeling how wet you were. ‘I’d...uh, I’d fuck myself first, tease my cunt with my fingers -’

‘I love it when you say that word,’ Sam grinned, taking the barest step forward, his hand still making slow moments across his hard flesh. ‘Such a dirty little bitch.’

A gasp left your mouth and you leaned back a little more, sinking two fingers into yourself. You weren’t able to curl them like Sam did, but it still felt good. Your body clutched at your fingers, and you tried to keep your eyes open and on Sam. ‘I’d finger myself until I was close. Then I’d stop, because it’s always better when you’re close and don’t...don’t rush the job.’ Your mouth fell open and you whined loudly as Sam grunted opposite you.

‘What would you do next, baby?’ Sam’s voice was ragged, like he was out of breath and you longed for him to stop the game and fuck you. The dryer kicked up a notch, making your entire body vibrate, and you slid one fingertip across your clit, stimulating the little bundle of nerves. Your hips jerked forward and you cried out as Sam continued to watch.

‘I’d - I’d play with my clit, thinking of you. Your cock, pounding into me, making me scream, making me...god, Sam, fuck me, please!’ Your words dissolved into cries as the machine below you made your body shake, your fingers working at your clit so hard, your wrist began to ache. ‘Sam!’

He lurched forward, stopping himself just short of the dryer, one long arm stretched out to lean against the cool surface, but he still didn’t touch you. Instead, he kept working at his cock, before he looked at you with darkened hazel eyes and let one word fall from his lips.

‘Come.’

Your climax crashed over you like a wave, and you screamed, only just audible over the noise of the dryer. Sam cried out with you, his cock swelling and come painting the heated skin of your thighs. He didn’t stop until he was done, the thick liquid still dripping from him as he almost collapsed onto you. 

‘Fuck, Sam…’ You sucked in breath, trying to calm yourself, feeling your pussy twitching with the ebbing climax that made your body sing. Sam laughed, reaching to pull you into his arms, uncaring of the sticky mess he’d made on your skin. ‘I didn’t know you were gonna be home early,’ you whispered, letting him hold you close.

‘I missed you,’ he muttered, burying his face in your neck.

‘I’m all sticky.’

His eyes lit up. ‘Shower’s fixed.’

‘Can you keep your hands to yourself?’ You asked, raising an eyebrow as he grinned and opened his mouth to deliver you what you knew was a direct lie.

‘I can try.’


	10. Pt 10

The plan had been simple. You and Sam had been invited out by an old acquaintance, one you hadn’t seen since high school, but it hadn’t quite gone as organised. After hours of bemoaning the fact that you had to go, and had to show your face, Sam had decided he couldn’t hold back his desire.

So here you were, knees in the air, the little black dress you’d squeezed yourself into hitched up around your waist, Sam’s mouth feasting on your soaked cunt as you tried to keep your voice straight. ‘Hi, Siobhan, I’m really, something’s come up and -’

‘Are you cancelling, Y/N?’

‘No, no, not at all, I’m just -’ you clamped your mouth shut as Sam’s touch reached ridiculous depths, curling to make your back arch in response. ‘Running late. We’ll be there, we will!’ The last word was high pitched, and Sam laughed against you, making you swat at him playfully with your free hand. Siobhan was still talking to you, and you nodded, despite her not being able to see you. ‘No more than an hour, I promise. Yes,’ you gasped, biting your lip. ‘Yes, yeah, we won’t, see you soon!’ You hung up the phone quickly, dropping it to the floor. ‘Sam, you are literally the devil.’

He looked up from between your thighs, grinning wildly. ‘No, just horny. What else can I do when you come down the stairs in this magic little number?’

You shrieked as his mouth covered your pussy again, his tongue snaking out to tease your clit as he drove two fingers into your slick channel. ‘Sam!’ Your eyes rolled back as he dragged your first orgasm from you, and one of your arms swung out almost involuntarily, taking out the pictures and papers that had survived the initial impact of Sam laying you on his desk.

The lovely dark mahogany desk that had been gifted to Sam from your father, probably not with the intention that it be used for this purpose.

‘Fucking taste like ambrosia,’ Sam purred, fucking his fingers into your body, and you whimpered loudly, pushing down onto him. ‘God, I wanna fuck you.’ He didn’t stop; his fingers twisted inside you, curling to reach the places he knew would have you screaming, and scream you did. You arched up on the desk, and something caught at your hair, but it was a brief millisecond that it had your attention, as you fell headfirst into bliss on Sam’s fingers and tongue.

When the lights came back on in your mind, you smiled, reaching for Sam and he withdrew from your body, sucking his fingers clean of your taste, before he devoured your mouth with his own, pulling you flush against his body, his cock grinding against you through his pants. His hands were everywhere, grabbing your ass, your hips, your thighs; he didn’t know where to touch you and at the same time, wanted to touch you everywhere at once.

‘Sam,’ you gasped, one hand wrapped around the back of his neck as the other clung to the dress shirt he’d half buttoned up earlier before you’d walked into the den. ‘Want you, so bad.’

He grinned, almost predatory as he nodded at you. ‘Turn around. Want you on all fours.’ The command lent a smile to your face and you twisted your upper body, dragging yourself onto the desk so you were on all fours, your eyes glancing upwards to see the bookshelf and all the photos of his family and yours. It felt ridiculously juvenile and naughty, and you yelped as Sam’s teeth nipped at your ass cheek.

‘Sam!’

Sam chuckled from behind you. ‘Sorry, couldn’t resist. You are good enough to eat.’ His fingers were back at your soaked cleft, rubbing your clit until your thighs quivered with anticipation. You looked up, desperate to hold off your orgasm until he was inside you; the only way to do that was to focus on his soccer trophy from sixth grade that stood on the shelf, the words just too small to read, but it kept you from coming all over his fingers too soon.

The sound of his fly being lowered made you push back an inch or so against his fingers, which quickly retreated. One hand landed on your left ass cheek, and a second later, you felt the head of his cock nudge at your entrance, teasing you and pulling a whimper from your swollen lips.

‘You want this, baby? Want my cock spreading you open?’

‘Fu-’ You swallowed, almost choking on your own desire. ‘Yes, Sam, fuck, please.’ His hand splayed across your lower back, smoothly caressing your skin as he brushed along your spine. He stopped briefly at the base of your skull, smirking as he pushing into you another inch or so.

‘Tell me,’ he whispered, his fingers threading through your hair and tugging your head backwards so your neck strained and your arms were stretched out. ‘Tell me you want my cock, sweetheart.’

‘Please,’ you rasped, gasping for air. ‘Want your cock, Sam.’

Sam gave you a second, before slamming home, his hand fisting in your hair and holding you steady as he started to rail you hard. Your knees dragged on the varnished desk, squeaking slightly as the entire piece of furniture wobbly, the force behind Sam’s thrusts almost enough to move it across the room. Your eyes watered at the sheer power he was using, driving you into a higher orbit with every single stroke.

‘So fucking beautiful,’ he grunted, his free hand digging into your hip as he kept fucking you. Every time he hit home, you whimpered, feeling the tip of his cock smash against your sweet spot, and you knew you couldn’t hold back any longer. Your pussy tightened around his length, and Sam groaned, biting his bottom lip briefly as he watched himself disappear into your wet depths. ‘Come for me, Y/N. Wanna feel your cunt soak me, baby.’

You opened your mouth to reply, but cognitive thought had left the building as Sam kept pounding into you, pushing you over the edge with a keening screech. Your walls clenched around him, making him grunt primitively, and his grip on your hair loosened a little.

‘I’m close,’ he gasped, his hips dipping a little as he kept moving, keeping the brutal pace. ‘Can you hear how fucking wet you are?’ You whined, not able to hear anything but the slap of your bodies joining over and over. His fingers released your hair entirely, allowing him to grip both your hips in his large hands, his fingers pressing into your skin so hard, you could literally feel bruises blossoming.

‘Sam, Sam, Sam,’ you repeated, his name a gasp on your lips, and Sam kept going, not stopping in his harsh assault on your body. You could feel your recent climax still edging, still leaving you teetering on the precipice of complete loss of control. ‘Wanna feel you come, baby, please, come inside me.’

Sam looked up, grinning through a curtain of hair, sweat making the ends curl as his hips stuttered but kept the pace, and you started to scream, unable to hold anything back as pleasure coursed through your body like a goddamn hurricane. The desk creaked underneath you, and Sam practically roared as he slammed into you once more, hard enough you thought he might split you in two. His come spurted into your body, leaking around around his cock, dribbling down your thighs, and both of you collapsed, Sam only just managing to keep his full weight from squishing you.

Heavy panting filled the room, and Sam groaned as he peeled his body away from yours. Your legs dangled over the edge of the desk, and you gave a blissful whimper as he stroked one hand from your ass to your knee.

‘I love you, you know that?’ His voice was full of mirth, his words separated by harsh drags of breath.

‘I love you too,’ you exhaled, moaning as you pushed up onto your arms and turned to face him. ‘We are going to be so late for dinner.’

Sam shrugged. ‘You said you’d be late, she was good with it.’

Your eyebrow quirked upwards as you looked down at the mess between your thighs. ‘Even if I clean up, they’re gonna know what we were up to.’ A giggle left you on a whispered breath, as Sam bent in to kiss you. ‘I don’t think I can walk straight.’

He laughed loudly, winking at you. ‘Mission accomplished.’


	11. Pt 11

The lights shone against the front of the house as Sam pulled the Jeep into the driveway, putting it into park and turning off the ignition, before turning to you with a smile. ‘You looked really hot tonight.’

A smile covered your face, and you gave him a sidelong look. ‘I guessed as much by the sex on the desk before we left. Surprised you didn’t coax me into the bathroom again.’

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. ‘I was still in recovery. And damn, your friend can talk for a living. I mean, I’ve never met anyone so...so…’

‘You can say self-obsessed. Siobhan always did have a flare for...well, herself.’ You giggled, reaching over to place a hand on his thigh. ‘Are you recovered now?’ He smirked at you, before his eyes narrowed and he looked over his shoulder to glance into the backseat. ‘Sam,’ you warned. ‘What are you thinking?’

‘Driveway is part of the house.’ He grinned, and you rolled your eyes. ‘And it wouldn’t be the first time we’ve had sex in the car.’ A muted laugh left your lips, and Sam leaned in. ‘You do look  _ incredibly  _ hot in that little dress.’

You looked out of the back window, seeing the rest of the street lit up, a single car driving past. ‘Someone could see.’

‘And? They’ll cop an eyeful of your beautiful ass.’ His hand cupped your cheek, drawing you in to press a hot kiss to the side of your mouth, the promise of more fanning across your skin. ‘There’s barely anyone out this time of night. Besides, we’re on our own property.’

‘The last time we had sex in this Jeep, we were parked in a field where it was pitch black,’ you whined, feeling his teeth scrape against your jawline. ‘That was risky enough. And I fucked you in the garden, didn’t I?’

Sam chuckled, nodding against you, his hand making it’s way up your thigh and underneath your dress. ‘Oh yeah, you did. But the problem is, baby, I don’t think I’m gonna make it to the front door. So either you’re gonna have to climb on back there,’ he paused to jerk his head in the direction of the back seat, ‘or I’m gonna end up fucking you on the asphalt. And there’s much less chance of seeing your naked ass in the back seat.’

‘You’re such a sweet talker,’ you deadpanned, sliding your hand over the top of his before it hit your soaked core. There was no denying Sam’s charm; he could sweet talk his way out of anything, or he’d use the puppy dog eyes. ‘How about you go back there first?’ You gripped his large hand in your smaller fingers, guiding him towards the heat between your legs. ‘Want me to sit on your lap, Sammy?’

He nodded, catching your lower lip between his teeth for a brief second before seizing you in a heated kiss, his fingers rubbing against the fabric of your panties, groaning at how wet you already were. The kiss ended, leaving you both panting and straining towards each other over the middle of the seats.

Sam pulled back, dragging his hand away from your thighs, making you pout, and he smiled in response. ‘I’m gonna get in the back.’ He left the keys in the ignition, almost unable to take his eyes away from you as you mimicked his climb from the Jeep. You kicked your shoes off as you opened the back passenger side door, your knees squeaking on the leather upholstery as Sam jumped in the other side.

‘Come here,’ he ordered, breathless as he reached for you and dragged you over the bench seat, his hands hoisting your smaller frame into his lap effortlessly. ‘Goddamn, you’re so fucking sexy.’ His fingers pushed up your dress, grabbing at your underwear greedily. ‘I did like the black dress, too.’

You smiled against his lips, wiggling in his lap. ‘Well, it wasn’t exactly clean by the time you were done.’

‘I heard no complaints,’ Sam protested, one finger sliding between your thighs and pushing your thin underwear to the side. ‘Are you complaining now?’ He asked, and you opened your mouth to reply, gasping as he sank one thick digit into your cunt, crooking it to seek out the swollen spot inside that made you yelp loudly. ‘I didn’t hear an answer there.’

‘No,’ you grunted, swallowing quickly to stop from choking on your own breath. ‘Nope, no complaints. Fuck, no complaints at all.’ Your breathing quickened as Sam fucked the single finger into you, smirking devilishly as you writhed on his lap. ‘Sam, I’m gonna...I’m gonna -’

He nodded, his free hand cupping your cheek. ‘I know. Can feel you shuddering.’ His lips brushed across yours, and you lurched in his lap, grabbing his shoulder tightly. ‘You want it?’

‘Y-yes.’

The smirk on his face grew, just as he withdrew his finger from your warmth, making you keen in disappointment. Sam watched your reaction, before holding up his still slick finger in offering. ‘Show me how much.’

You raised your eyes to meet his, feeling your heart thundering in your chest as he pressed his finger against your lips. Slowly, you swiped your tongue out, tasting your own essence on his skin, letting him push his finger between your lips. You suckled at it, hard enough to make him groan, and enough to make his hips buck up into you. It didn’t make you stop, and you moved forward, running your tongue along the length of his finger.

‘As much as I would love to feel that tongue on my dick right now,’ Sam started, panting. ‘I want to be inside you so fucking bad. You couldn’t do anything except nod as he pulled his finger free of your mouth, his hand moving to grab the back of your neck. The kiss he dragged you into was searing and hot and left your lips swollen but begging for more. Sam’s free hand pushed between your bodies, his fingers fumbling to unbutton his dress pants, whilst you clung to him, your pussy walls clenching at nothing, your orgasm still hovering on the edge of fruition.

Finally, he released his cock from the confines of the cotton pants, and you pushed up as far as you could, whilst Sam made sure your panties were pushed to the side. You were soaked and ready for him, and wasted no time in batting his hands away, lining your bodies up to join together.

The second he bottomed out, the head of his thick cock pressing against your cervix, you came, his name a crescendo of pleasure on your lips as he took the lead, holding your hips down and fucking up into you on the rapidly moistening leather seats. Your fingers grabbed at anything they could - his shoulders, the leather headrest, the roof of the car, but you weren’t actively looking for purchase as Sam fucked you through your orgasm. He leaned forward, burying his face in your covered cleavage, biting at the soft swell of your bosom playfully.

‘So fucking good for me, Y/N. So sweet and wet and warm. Take my cock so well, baby.’ Sam groaned as you clenched around him, the last vestiges of your orgasm ebbing away as he held you tight. As you came down, the pace slowed, and your hands came to rest on Sam’s cheeks, returning the hot, messy kiss he’d given you earlier.

Sam shifted you on his lap, turning you to the side gently, until your back was against the leather, his body poised above yours. The movement had caused him to withdraw from your body, but he wasted no time sinking back into you, both of you moaning in tandem as he started to fuck you with long, purposeful strokes on the backseat of his Jeep.

‘Sam -’ You gasped, reaching up to clutch at his shirt, wanting him closer against you.

‘What?’ He asked, letting you pull him down, careful not to put too much of his weight on you.

‘I love you,’ you whispered, threading your fingers through his hair. He smiled, pressing his forehead against yours.

‘Love you too,’ he returned, kissing along your neck. ‘Love you more than anything in this fucking world, Y/N.’ His hips rolled into yours hard, and you cried out, knowing you wouldn’t last much longer. It was your favourite place to be, underneath Sam like this, feeling the pressure of his weight on top of you, his cock hitting every single spot inside that made your body soar.

‘I’m gonna come again,’ you warned, gulping down air as Sam’s strokes grew harder, more intense, his cock swelling inside you. ‘Come with me, baby, please -’

He nodded, covering your mouth with his and cutting off the words as he fucked you into the backseat, his hips guaranteed to leave bruises the next day. Hell, you were already aching from the session in the den, but it was the best kind of ache to have.

‘Fuck, Y/N,’ Sam groaned, before sinking his teeth into the side of your neck, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to make your orgasm follow sharply on the heels of his as he spilled into you. Your hands clutched the back of his head and his shoulders, wanting him as close as possible. Sam didn’t resist the hold, the bite becoming sweet kisses as he shuddered and panted against you.

A few moments passed, and you wanted nothing more but to bask in the afterglow, but the cool breeze from outside suddenly made you realise that you’d left the door to the Jeep open.

‘Sam?’ He didn’t move, responding with a hum against your neck. ‘We’re gonna have to go inside.’

‘I’m already inside,’ he muttered, and although you couldn’t see the grin on his face, you could imagine it.

‘You know what I mean.’

‘Yeah, yeah.’ He pushed up, giving you a quick chaste kiss. ‘You sure you can walk?’


	12. Pt 12

Sunshine filtered through the curtains of the master bedroom, and you opened your eyes as Sam’s arms tightened around your middle, pulling you closer against the warmth length of his body.

‘Mornin’ beautiful,’ he muttered, his breath hot against your neck as he pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot below your ear. You hummed happily, letting your eyes fall shut again, even as his morning wood pressed into the cleft of your ass.

Sam groaned in irritation as he stretched against you, before releasing you from his grip and climbing from the bed. You watched him, pouting at the loss of his warm behind you.

‘I’ll be right back,’ he grinned, not even bothering to cover his nudity as he left the room, giving you an ample view of his toned ass. Rolling onto your back, you stretched out the kinks from sleep, before curling back in on your side, hauling the covers up to underneath your chin, eyes on the door. Sam smiled brightly as he walked back in, the echo of the toilet flushing behind him. ‘Sorry about that.’

He climbed back into bed, his body slightly cooler from his trip out of the sheets, but his touch still comforting as he gathered you back against him. His arousal had mostly dissipated, but was well on the way to recovery as his arms slotted in underneath your breasts.

‘We haven’t done it in here yet,’ you whispered, exposing the column of your neck to his questing lips. ‘Any reason why?’

‘I was saving it for last. Seeing as the attic is out of bounds.’

You shuddered. ‘Nope. Not happening. Have we really done everywhere else?’

‘And more.’ Sam chuckled, nipping at your earlobe. ‘Sweetheart, I don’t intend for it to be the end of us fucking all over our house,’ Sam purred, laughter in his tone as he ground his renewed erection into your ass. ‘And I’ve got so,  _ so _ many ideas.’

A giggle left your lips as one of Sam’s hands skated down over your belly, stopping at the juncture of your thighs and pressing inwards, finding your clit with one long finger. The giggle became a whimper, and Sam smiled against the back of your neck.

‘Do tell,’ you asked breathlessly.

‘Nope.’ His finger pushed through your folds, making you arch against him, stretching your legs out until your toes curled. ‘Not saying a thing.’

‘You’re mean.’

Sam laughed under his breath, adding a second finger to the first already teasing your tender flesh. You were sore from the night before, but that didn’t mean you were going to say no to Sam touching you in any way. ‘Too much, baby?’ He asked, as you tensed and sucked in a breath.

‘I guess you’ve literally fucked me raw,’ you replied, grinding your ass back into his cock. ‘But don’t stop.’ You whined as Sam circled the tips of his two fingers around your clit, prompting a fresh wave of arousal to flood your body. ‘Please, god, don’t stop.’

‘I wasn’t planning on it,’ he mumbled against your skin, his fingers moving in a fluid motion against the swollen bundle of nerves, making your body shudder. ‘You’re close already, aren’t you?’ You nodded, and he made a noise of satisfaction as you gasped loudly. ‘So hot for me,’ he growled, burying his face in your neck. ‘So goddamn hot and responsive.’

Your head fell back into the crook of his shoulder as his fingers pushed you further into bliss, and you weren’t even sure at what point your orgasm started. It was smooth, washing over you like fire through your veins, and your pussy convulsed, desperate for more friction. ‘Sam!’

He groaned, lifting your leg with one hand, his fingers warm against your thigh. His cock slipped easily between your folds, catching on your entrance briefly before nudging against your clit, making you jerk in the throes of climax. ‘I got you,’ Sam grunted, holding your leg up, rutting against you, making you arch your back so he could slide home.

You didn’t want fast or hard this time - the simple slide of his body against yours was enough to make stars explode behind your eyes. Sam’s fingers caressed your thigh, his other arm sliding underneath your neck, curling round so his fingers could tease at your nipple.

The fire he encouraged inside you was overwhelming, and you pushed back against him, every action making you whine almost pornographically. Sam growled, his fingers digging into your thighs, giving you just the barest amount of pain to edge you on, as his cock drove into the oversensitive depths of your body.

‘I’m not gonna last long,’ you whined, your hand reaching around to grab his ass. ‘Wanna come so bad.’ Sam nodded, swallowing audibly as he tried to keep his pace, holding back, but that wasn’t what you wanted. ‘Sam…’

‘Don’t wanna hurt you,’ he moaned, his entire body vibrating with concealed need.

‘You can’t.’

That was all it took. His hips snapped into your ass, and his thrusts intensified, his hand dragging your leg up further to open you up more to him. You screamed and dug your nails into his ass, your free hand almost tearing the sheets from the bed as he slammed into you over and over, careful to keep your entire body flush with his. Sweat made your skin slick against his and you let your eyes fall shut as he pushed you over the edge into bliss.

Everything felt blurred for a second, like the world around you had become almost out of focus, and the only thing that existed was Sam’s body against yours, the rocking motion of his hips pushing into you over and over. His orgasm was swift and flooded your exhausted body, Sam’s lips worshipping at your shoulder as he gently let your leg down, rubbing his fingers over your skin to soothe the inevitable ache.

‘Is it our house now?’ You asked, a ridiculously lazy smile on your face as Sam held you close, his cock still buried inside you, his lips ghosting over your shoulders and neck.

‘It’s ours,’ he whispered, threading his fingers through yours, letting your joined hands rest over your lower belly. ‘Definitely ours.’


End file.
